A Bottle of Kisses
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Gai had forgotten one tiny little detail when attempting to teach his fellow crewmembers the wonderful and fun game of Spin the Bottle... Pirates didn't tend to follow rules at all. In fact, they make their own.
"The Crew that Plays Together, Kisses Together" was the original title before I decided on the new one. I almost misspelled it as 'A Battle of Kisses' actually. I had trouble with properly ending this until I remembered a thought I had a while ago. What would be the most hilarious games the pirates can play from Earth and some way to avoid/bend/break the rules? Well... There's a favorite of mine and I thought it would be perfect to throw out there. Read to the end to find out! Also, a little tidbit for you all now you see me adventuring into writing for the Gokaiger fandom... These small oneshots are all testers for a very long chaptered Gokaiger fic. Keep your eyes out for it.

* * *

It should have been such a simple task. Honestly it really should have been. If the five have been from Earth like himself, then this game would have been a hit. Gai never thought this would have been so difficult. The rules were simple, and all this game required was a glass bottle. Check. It also needed other people to play; there was no point in playing by yourself. So the silver ranger had gathered the various crewmembers together in the main room – easier said than done – and put the glass bottle on its side. The next step would have been to spin it after explaining the rules….

If the others would let him explain, that is.

Gai looked around at the pirates gathered around him… Or rather the lack of. Don and Ahim were the only ones really paying attention from their seat on the floor across from him. Marvelous lounged in his chair, napping after the large lunch several hours ago and Luka was toying with a pack of cards. Joe?

Joe was in the middle of a situp training session, lost in his own world. No amount of pestering, except by Marvelous of course, would get him to join in on the fun. Even then, he doubted the serious ranger would have found this interesting. But then again, Joe was hard to figure out at times. The silver ranger pouted, fingers tapping rhythmically on the glass bottle. Playing with only three people was never fun, rather, it was the antics that happened once a large group gathered for the game that made this game enjoyable. Well, he couldn't beg for the others to join in, so maybe once they see how it progresses, then they'll surely want to play too!

With that thought in his mind, Gai firmly nodded to himself… Only to realize that two of the pirates were still waiting for him to speak.

"So… What is this game?" Another smile split his lips wide open.

"Oh! Spin the bottle is an old Earth game. All you need is just a glass bottle like this," Gai brandished the bottle with a dramatic flourish, "and you put it on the ground. One person spins it and has to either kiss or hug whoever it lands on. Well, there are other variations of the game like truth or dare, but this is the original version. It's really fun!" Ahim tilted her head curiously at the all-too-simple rules, sharing a glance with Don.

"So… it's basically a kissing game?" Gai started, hearing a voice too close to his ear and nearly scrambled away from the thief who had descended next to him, having abandoned the cards on the table. The Earthling opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before he scratched the back of his head.

"Um… Sorta?" From his comfortable position slumped in his seat, one of Marvelous' eyes snapped opened to stare at the youngest member of his crew. A kissing game? A soft snort passed through his lips before he shifted into a better position for sleeping. If Marvelous wanted a kiss from someone, he would have simply demanded it, he didn't need a pointless game to get one. It was getting too noisy in here now, especially with Gai so excited with this little game. Sure, to get peace and quiet he would have to retire to his room, yet he felt far too lazy, and too full of delicious food, to even think of moving. Plus…

Marvelous' eye glinted when it drifted over to where Joe was…

The view was nice here.

"Here, let me show you." Placing the bottle on the ground, he spun it and allowed the object to slow down before it finally stopped in front of someone… Don stared down at it, sinking down into himself slightly as a blush crept up his neck, even more so as Gai's smile widened. Ahim hid her grin behind her hand, trying to quiet her chuckle as Luka leaned back against the table in amusement. Of course it had to have landed on Don. Before the mechanic could actually find a way to sink into the ground, Gai leaned across and pecked his lips.

Luka was about to snatch the bottle when Gai stopped her, motioning that it was now Don's turn to spin the bottle. The still-blushing boy made a half-hearted attempt to spin the bottle before his eyes widened. Oh shit. He turned to stare at Luka. He… He didn't have to right? Ahim couldn't help herself, her sweet laughter spilling from her lips as Luka turned to regard Don with a surprisingly calm face.

"Is it possible to skip your turn?" The shakiness in Don's voice was clear, and Gai smiled apolitically as he shook his head. However, the look he sent towards Luka was even clearer. Luka rolled her eyes and leaned towards Don, pointing to her cheek.

"Anywhere else and you'll get a fine, Doc." Well… Gai never said that they always had to kiss on the lips of course. The mechanic quickly met her half-way and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek before he withdrew, his face as red as Marvelous' coat.

"Sheesh, you act like I'd bite you." Ahim's eyebrows shot up at that comment, and it was quite obvious that she was holding back a little comment of her own. Gai could feel his own cheeks reddening. It was too clear what the princess had been going to say. Maybe it was time to ask Marvelous on sound-proofing certain rooms.

"Hey Luka! You don't pick it u-" Gai stopped short, sighing and leaned forward with his chin on his knees. The thief had stolen the bottle and placed it in Ahim's hand, the tip pointing towards her. A soft smile pulled at her lips and she offered her hand towards the yellow-jacketed woman. Luka merely smirked and pulled on said hand, capturing the princess' lips like a thief capturing the most beautiful diamond in the universe. Gai had to resist saying that out loud, he'd get elbowed in the gut for mentioning that, even if it was the truth.

The game continued, kisses landing either on the lips, cheeks, hands, and in one case, Don kissing Ahim's forehead. However, Gai just couldn't help shaking off the feeling that it would have been more fun in the other two pirates joined in on the game. He frowned, eyes darting over to where Marvelous sat.

Well, he could try at least one more, right?

"Marvelous!" The earthling stared at his captain, a pout etched onto his lips. Said captain opened his eye yet again, holding in an annoyed sigh. Gai wasn't going to give up was he? Honestly, he had just wanted a nap after his lunch, was that too much to ask for? The boy could be a handful at times. Who decided that now was a great time for an 'old fashioned Earth game!' anyways? Fine, if he wanted him to participate…

The sudden movement of Marvelous standing up made Gai blink. He sweated, hoping he hadn't annoyed his captain before the red ranger walked over to snatch the bottle from the floor, turning it this way and that – and perhaps wishing it had something to drink within it as well - before he turned away. Gai's heart dropped despite Don squeezing his shoulder. The game was over then?

"Oi, Gai." Marvelous' voice was lazy and casual and Gai pursed his lips curiously. There was nothing that suggested he was annoyed, his frame was rather relaxed and still sluggish as if still wanting to sleep.

"You said whoever the bottle lands on, you have to kiss?" The silver ranger nodded hesitantly before his eyes lit up. Was Marvelous going to join in the game with them? Before he could launched himself at his captain to thank him, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back. Behind him, Luka smirked and jerked her head in Joe's direction. The soldier never stopped doing his sets, eyes distant even when Marvelous walked over to him. The sound of the bottle being set in front of him, combined with the captain kneeling in front of him did nothing yet it was only when he called the soldier's name in a loud voice did Joe jerk out from his own little world. Joe stared at Marvelous as he dropped his arms from his head, raising an eyebrow in question.

That was until he noticed the glass bottle pointing towards him on the ground. Wait, a glass bottle? Confused, Joe raised his eyes back up to Marvelous to question him about it before the other grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Gai made a small sound in his throat, looking from the bottle – _which had not been spun around in a circle just like what Luka did_ – back to his captain.

"Marvelous… That's not how the game works. You're just like Luka…" Gai's whine went unheard as the captain pulled back from his first mate, a satisfied smirk on his lips while redness crept up Joe's neck. Even it was unexpected, Joe simply sighed and rolled his eyes, but there was a tell-tale small smile on his lips. Slowly Marvelous' eyes zeroed in on Gai once more. Maybe this game could be put to use again another time.

"So… what other games do you have?" Gai withered under Marvelous' gaze. Mentally he quickly counted the random games he had brought from home. There was Jenga, Cards Against Humanities – there was no way he was introducing them this early to that – and also Monopoly among other things. He had a sneaking suspicion that the latter would be dominated by Luka, and Jenga would probably result in someone wanting to send it all tumbling to the ground in a glorious and satisfying display, and he had brought the giant version too. There was that American beat-up game called 'Sock'em Boppers' but he had wisely left those home. Gai knew it would have been a very bad idea to bring those.

The silver ranger worried his lower lip. Why was it so hard to think of a game that the pirates would enjoy? Normal card games were out of the questions since apparently they were a universal thing. So that left…

Oh, Gai was going to regret this if the pirates decided to turn this game into a _pirated_ version of anything goes.

"Well, there's Twister?"


End file.
